The Sound's Spirit Angel
by Kirika.Suzuki
Summary: Malaikat dari sebuah dunia datang ke dunia untuk membuat hati para manusia yang kacau menjadi damai, namun Miku, seorang Malaikat pemula, berbeda karena hatinya tergoyahkan oleh manusia bumi. Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan dan tugas Miku sebagai seorang malaikat demi menjadi malaikat yang hebat dan tangguh? Baca saja di The Sound's Spirit Angel by Kirika.Suzuki!


**Haloo!**

**Salam panas(?) dari saya :3**

Saya akan meng-update cerita baru!

**Nah, selamat membantu(?) ._.)#slap**

**Maksud saya selamat membaca ^^**

**Semoga suka! Don't forget review-nya :3**

**Hati-hati sama Typo, Gaje-gajean, pendek, aneh, alur berbelit, dll ._.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tidak ada kaitannya dengan dunia nyata ._.**

* * *

Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku adalah seorang malaikat dari negeri Sound Spirit yang menyamar menjadi manusia.  
Tugas malaikat sepertiku adalah menenangkan manusia dengan nyanyian.  
Karena suara juga memiliki roh, maka kita harus membuat suara kita menjadi baik dan terlatih.  
Tapi tugas malaikat sepertiku itu susah... Setiap pagi kami harus membuat sebuah bola bintang atau hati.  
Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya dan menjelaskannya...  
Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya!

Suatu hari, Neru, sahabatku dari kelas Yuki menyuruhku untuk menenangkan hati manusia yang terlalu dingin dan bla bla bla.  
Duuuh... Aku malas sekali menangani tipe manusia sedingin es.  
Mau mati rasanya...  
Mana sudi aku harus menangani yang satu itu.  
"Yang lain tidak ada?", tanyaku dengan wajah pucat.  
"Tidak! Itu perintah kepsek. Kamu sudah ada di kelas Kaze 'kan? Kaze itu harusnya kuat! Sudah sana!", jawab Neru dengan ketus sambil menendangku pergi.  
"Huh! Neru jahat!", gerutuku.  
Aku berlari pergi dan segera ke bumi.  
Hahaha... Serasa jadi alien yang mau menginvasi bumi...  
"Deteksi aura...", pikirku sambil melotot melihat orang-orang yang ada di sana.  
Tiba-tiba sirine-ku berbunyi pada seorang lelaki berambut biru.  
"Eh, cowok itu...", pikirku.  
Begitu menginjak tanah, penampilanku langsung berubah.  
Keren 'kan? Tentu saja!  
Malaikat memang harus sekeren ini!  
Hahaha...  
Sudahlah, mari balik ke cerita!  
"Permisi!", kataku dengan sopan sambil menepuk bahunya.  
Cowok aneh berambut biru itu menoleh.  
"Ada apa?", tanya cowok itu.  
Tatapan matanya dingin dan dalam sekali, rasanya bikin merinding...  
"A... Anu... Boleh aku... Tahu namamu?", tanyaku dengan gugup.  
Rasanya takut, nih...  
"Untuk apa?", tanya cowok itu dengan dingin.  
Hiiii... Sekujur tubuhku serasa diselimuti es...  
Tapi, aku tak boleh kembali ke alamku...  
"So... Soal itu... Sebenarnya sejak dulu... Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Aku suka padamu...", jawabku dengan lancar tapi sedikit terpotong-potong.  
Tapi payah sekali...  
Kenapa malah nembak tanpa pikir panjang?!  
"Kamu tidak bisa lihat tampangmu? Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar tahu!", balasnya dengan ketus.  
Huuh, rayuanku nggak berhasil... Padahal selama ini bisa!  
Cowok cool memang luar biasa...  
"Pacar?! Putus dong! Aku serius suka padamu, nih!", seruku kesal.  
Aku ngotot mati-matian, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis datang membawa cowok itu ke mobil.  
Huh! Huh!  
"Yaah, kok ditinggalin, sih?", gerutuku sambil menggigit donat yang kubeli di supermarket.  
DUK!  
Tubuhku tertabrak. Nggak sakit, sih... Tapi kesal dong! Bete dua kali lipat, nih!  
"Sakit tahu! Min...ta...".  
Deg!  
Mataku terus melihat orang yang menabrakku itu.  
Dia keren sekali...  
Tapi kenapa, ya... Rasanya berdebar sedikit?  
Tapi itu melanggar hukum namanya!  
Malaikat tidak boleh manjalani cinta dengan manusia! Itu sangat dilarang!  
Larangan nomor 1 di dunia malaikat.  
"Maafkan aku... Aku tak sengaja...", jawabnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal seperti mau mati.  
"Eeh... Tak apa-apa, aku sendiri tidak lihat jalan... Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku balik.  
Dia mengangguk dengan nafas yang masih berat dan keringat bersusuran di mana-mana.  
"Heem... Kamu artis, ya?", tanyaku sembari menatapinya dengan serius.  
"Begitulah! Apa kamu juga?", tanya cowok itu.  
"Eeeh... Bukan...", jawabku sambil menggeleng dengan kuat.  
Duh, apa-apaan, sih. Perasaan deg-degan ini kuat sekali...  
Sampai malu rasanya...  
Hhh...  
Apa yang sebenarnya kualami sekarang?  
Hanya karena cowok berambut kuning yang memakai kacamata hitam itu?  
Duuh, sadar, deh!

"Hei, mengapa kau melongo di tengah jalan? Mau tertabrak hah?", tegur seseorang dari belakangku.  
Aku yang baru mengalami efek samping dari berdebar-debar berlabihan tak menyadari tegurannya.  
Sampai akhirnya orang itu kesal padaku.  
"SADAR HEEEEIIIIIIIII!", serunya sampai membuat orang-orang di jalan tersentak kaget.  
Aku hanya menoleh pelan dengan sedikit kesal.  
"Ada apa?", tanyaku santai.  
"Kok malah santai!? Kamu bengong di tengah jalan bego! Yang waras saja dong!", jawabnya dengan ketus.  
Dengan tatapan kesal dan berapi-api padanya, aku berjalan ke trotoar dan melihatnya dengan tatapan sama.  
Huh, menyebalkan! Padahal aku nggak bengong! Hu-uh!  
"Kenapa ngambek begitu, sih?", tanya cowok itu.  
"Jelas gara-gara kamu 'kan!?", balasku sambil memalingkan mukaku dari wajah jeleknya.  
"Apa-apaan! Aku 'kan sudah menegur baik-baik! Itu demi keselamatanmu juga tahu!", bentaknya.  
Dasar cowok kasar.  
"Cereweeeeeeeet! Aku tidak mau tahu!", balasku.  
Aku kesal sekali! Rasanya seperti tungku pemanas! Kalau boleh, aku ingin meninju mukanya agar makin jelek.  
"Dasar bocah! Jelas-jelas aku menegur demi kebaikanmu! Dasar tidak pengertian!", serunya tak mau kalah.  
"Lebih baik tidak pengertian daripada sepertimu! Sudah jelek, aneh, lamban, dan mencurigakan! Apa bagusnya dirimu itu hah!?", balasku.  
Aku juga tak mau kalah.  
Mau rasanya kubantai cowok buruk itu.  
"Kamu juga tahu! Itu kamu! Kamu!", balasnya.  
Kamipun beradu mulut tanpa memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.  
Hingga malam semakin larut, akhirnya kami berhenti bertengkar pukul 23.35 malam.  
Bayangkan, pastinya lelah 'kan?  
Mulutku rasanya mau sobek.  
Duuh... Seandainya saja... Aku tidak bertemu dengannya...  
Tapi sekarang... Yang lebih penting.  
Aku harus tinggal di mana, ya?  
Aku tak punya apartemen di sini... Rumahku 'kan jauh di Paris...  
Lalu aku harus tinggal di mana?  
*PO PI PO*  
Wah... Alat deteksiku berbunyi...  
Jangan-jangan... Lenka...  
"Halo, Hatsune-san...", kata suara di seberang.  
"Wah... Defoko... Ada apa?", tanyaku.  
Defoko atau Utane Uta, teman serekan kerja.  
Dia sudah lulus dari akademik dan mulai menjalani tugasnya dengan serius.  
Beda sekali denganku...  
Aku tak ingin bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh saat lulus dari akademik.  
Soalnya... Yaah... Aku lebih tertarik untuk menjadi manusia biasa...  
"Ada 10 panggilan dari Mizki, kenapa kamu tak mengangkatnya?", tanya Defoko.  
Aku terkejut.  
Mi... Mizki...?!  
Mizki meneleponku sampai 10 kali?! Mizki yang ketua itu!?  
Jangan sampai... Dia jadi marah-marah begitu aku meneleponnya balik...  
"Te... Terima kasih Defoko! Sampai jumpa!", kataku sambil memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan Defoko.  
Defoko itu orangnya pintaaar sekali.  
Aku sangat iri padanya...  
Sudahlah!  
Sekarang aku harus menelepon balik Mizki!  
Tapi... Mana aku punya nomornya!?  
Duuh, bego! Miku bego *baru nyadar?*!  
Kenapa tidak tanya sama Defoko?!  
Huaaaah!  
Apa-apaan, sih!? Coba tadi aku tidak bertemu dengan cowok aneh itu!  
Aku bisa mati dibunuh Mizki, niih...  
*PO PI PO*  
Eh...  
"Halo? Miku Hatsune?".  
Deg!  
Suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu bergetar di telingaku.  
"Ap... Apa?... Eh! Maksudku, ada apa, ketua Mizki?", tanyaku dengan gugup.  
"Bagus! Tadi kamu ke mana saja Miku? Sudah kutelepon 30 kali!", omelnya di telepon.  
Aku semakin syok. Rasanya seperti diguling-guling.  
"Ma... Maafkan saya, Ketua Mizki... Tadi ada perang sebentar di sini...", balasku gugup.  
Kira-kira... Apa jawaban Ketua Mizki saat aku menjawab begini, ya?  
Apa reaksinya?  
Kaget, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, menangis karena tertawa, marah, atau apa?

Heee...  
Jadi tertarik!

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Yosh! Saya tunggu Comment kalian :3**

**Tinggalkan jejak ya!**

**Read more: pages/Vocaloid-Story-Indonesia/110503095786627**


End file.
